


Draco Malfoy Eats Slugs

by Debs1990



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Romantic Friendship, The Quibbler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debs1990/pseuds/Debs1990
Summary: Neville steps forward to help a friend when Malfoy and his cronies are being bullies. Set during Order of the Phoenix. Hints of a Neville/Luna romance.





	

_ Author's Note _

_The quote from The Quibbler is taken from Chapter 10 of Harry Potter & the Order of the Phoenix._

Luna Lovegood grabbed her school bag when her transfiguration class finished and after saying a quick goodbye to her friend she skipped her way towards the Great Hall. She hummed to herself and started to think of ideas for the next edition of the Quibbler when Draco Malfoy and his cronies appeared and blocked her path.

"Excuse me, Malfoy," Luna said, which caused Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle to smirk. He saw the Quibbler in her slightly open bag and snatched it away. He read it out to the others.

"What people don't realise is that Sirius Black is a false name," Malfoy scoffed. "The man people believe to be Sirius Black is actually Stubby Boardman, lead singer of the popular singing group the Hob Goblins, who retired from public life after being struck in the ear by a turnip at a concert in Little Norton Church Hall nearly fifteen years ago. I recognised him the moment I saw him in the paper. Now, stubby couldn't possibly have committed those crimes, because on the day in question he happened to be having a romantic candlelit dinner with me. I have written to the minister of magic and am expecting him to give Stubby, alias Sirius, a full pardon any day now." After finishing this he chucked the Quibbler on the floor and laughed.

"What a load of rubbish. You and your father are a disgrace to the wizarding world." Crabbe and Goyle sniggered and nodded in agreement, spurring Malfoy on even more. "Now what spell shall we use on Looney?"

Unknown to them, Neville had observed them ganging up on Luna and walked towards them.

"Are you alright, Luna? Are these idiots bothering you?" Malfoy snorted and Crabbe and Goyle started cracking their knuckles threateningly.

"What are you going to do about it, Longbottom?" laughed Malfoy confidently.

Before they could even react to what was happening, Neville pointed his wand at him and shouted, "Eat slugs!"

Malfoy was thrown backwards, knocking Crabbe and Goyle over in the process. His face turned green and he belched out a slug. His so-called friends gave him a look of disgust and ran off before Neville could use the same spell on them. Malfoy struggled to get to his feet and tried to go after them, belching slugs onto the floor as he went.

Luna and Neville cried with laughter as they watched him run off. Every time they caught each other's eye they would start laughing again. Eventually, Neville calmed down enough to pick the Quibbler up and hand it to Luna. She then surprised them both by throwing her arms around Neville and giving him a peck on the lips.

"Thank you so much, Neville."

Neville's blush was as bright as Ron Weasley's hair. "It was nothing, Luna. Are you OK?" With this, they stepped apart.

"I am now," she smiled warmly at him. "Shall we go to the Great Hall? I can't wait to tell everyone about what you did to Malfoy."

Neville smiled back and replied, "Sure". They walked towards the Great Hall, laughing about the look on Malfoy's face.


End file.
